All Eyez On Me
Background Born to a black panther parent on June 16, 1971, in New York City. 2Pac had a tough childhood. He grew in an African-American community where most people were convicted with serious crimes. His mother was arrested when he was pregnant with him, and he didn't get to meet his father until he was an adult. This American rapper/ actor, Lesane Paris Crooks, known as Tupac Shakur was known as one of the most important figures in the history of hip-hop. In his lifetime, he was able to sell 75 million records. Although he started his music career as a rebel, most people who knew him described him as a sensitive and extremely talented person. He attended Tamalpais high school where he studied poetry, theater, and music in high school, not knowing that one of them would become one of the greatest adventures of his life. 2pac is known as one of the best selling music artists of all time https://www.biography.com/people/tupac-shakur-206528 Career At 17, Tupac met with an older white woman, Leila Steinberg, with whom he shared a conversation about Winnie Mandela with, At this time, 2pac was obsessively writing poetry and convinced her to become his manager, even though she didn't have any music-industry experience. She was able to get him in touch with manager Atron Gregory, who got him his first gig. He began his career as a radio backup dancer for a hip-hop group called digital underground in 1990. by becoming a member of the digital underground ground group which followed by him releasing an album that later recognized him as a leading figure of the gangster permutation of hip-hop, known for cop killing and sexual violence. Later on, Atron became his real manager. He landed 2pac many deals including; a deal with Interscope records. 2pac was what many artists would call successful. Throughout his career, he was able to sell 75 million records. He believed that his work would somehow help people. He Said" There is lots of killing and drugs. To me, a perfect album talks about the hard stuff and caring stuff" (2Pac). ☀https://www.biography.com/people/tupac-shakur-206528 History of All eyes on me''' All Eyes On Me was an album he released right before he died on February 19, 1996. This well-known album was the fourth studio album, and the last to be released in his lifetime. This album was an unapologetic celebration of the thug lifestyle, eschewing socially conscious lyrics in favor of gangsta-funk hedonism and menace. In the making of this album, he worked with a group. This album's first song, "California Love", became NO.1 on the billboard hot 100, and The first single, "How do you want it" became NO.1. The making of this album was thought through. It came out a year after he was shot in the lobby of a studio in New York City, and later on, was sentenced four years and a half in prison for sexual assault. Within two months of its release, "All Eyez On Me" ''had been certified five-times double-platinum. '' ''Some of the songs in All Eyez On Me,'' . I ain't mad at cha (feat. Danny Boy) . Life goes on .Got my mind made up This album was a way for 2pac to communicate, it said his story in a way, a way to explain the life he lived to the rest of the world. it Portrayed an image of an African-American man as a victim of society. ''' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Eyez_on_Me